


Ink & War Paint

by Martiverse



Series: DAOctober Challenge [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen, and as a warning I should tell you that the mabari ALMOST DIES, and fight side by side many other battles, basically it's the story of the HOF but seen from the mabari point of view, but then recover thanks to the magical flowers of the warden :D, i wrote this and this makes me cry, in the beginning (pre battle of ostagar)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martiverse/pseuds/Martiverse
Summary: Inghiottendo sangue di prole oscura il mabari viene ferito durante una delle schermaglie ad Ostagar. I suoi sensi si offuscano e resta solo, in fin di vita... qualcosa dentro di lui si riduce in cenere sull'alta pira funeraria dei caduti in guerra, assieme al corpo del suo padrone. Nessuno credeva che si sarebbe ripreso... ma tutto cambia quando ad Ostagar arriva un ragazzo che porta con sè l'odore di cera per candele, carta antica ed inchiostro.
Series: DAOctober Challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953595





	Ink & War Paint

**Author's Note:**

> DAOctober giorno sette, l'ultima per la serie di DAO! Dalla prossima si passa a Dragon Age 2 e speriamo di scrivere qualcosa di più allegro!  
> #7 - Dog | Jowan il mabari

_[un po' di[musica](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BCQuD_bEQYk) di accompagnamento]  
Buona lettura ～_

Il mabari ricordava il primo prole oscura che aveva morso.

Sangue nero, corrotto e denso gli era esploso in gola mescolandosi alla saliva. Non era il sapore a cui era abituato. Il suo istinto gli aveva gridato di lasciare la presa e fuggire, il pelo sulla sua schiena si era drizzato in un moto di fastidio... poi aveva sentito il fischio del proprio padrone ed il suono aveva spazzato via ogni dubbio.

Aveva strappato la gola a quell'hurlock ed era immediatamente passato al successivo, e poi a quello dopo ancora. Il caos della battaglia non lo spaventava: era stato addestrato per questo.

Tra il clangore delle spade e il sudore dei corpi il suo punto di riferimento era l'odore del kaddis del suo padrone. Avrebbe potuto riconoscerlo tra mille.

Appena chiamato, era al suo fianco. Conosceva ogni suo gesto e richiamo, sapeva guardargli le spalle e strappare le braccia che impugnavano spade pronte a ferirlo. Nessun nemico era troppo grande, poiché più grande era la sua fiducia nel proprio padrone.

Quel giorno, però, qualcosa era andato storto...

La gola gli bruciava dove il sangue del prole oscura gli era scivolato nella trachea... nero, grumoso, era gocciolato tra le fauci fin ad insinuarsi nel suo cuore, rendendogli deboli le zampe e difficile il respiro. L'unico odore che riusciva a sentire era il fetore della corruzione, un tanfo terribile che non era sparito neanche quando aveva strusciato il muso tra la polvere.

Per tutta la vita si era affidato ai suoi sensi ed i suoi sensi l'avevano d'improvviso abbandonato.

Per tutta la vita il suo padrone si era affidato a lui sapendo che ci sarebbe stato ad ogni fischio.

Quando il mabari era caduto, il suo padrone era morto.

Li avevano trovati vicini a battaglia conclusa; sul campo non erano rimasti altro che membra e cadaveri. La mano dell'uomo allungata verso il muso del cane ancora vivo ma sofferente. Il suo uggiolare era più straziante d'un pianto.

Tutto era diventato confuso. Qualcuno l'aveva portato via, ma non sapeva chi. L'unica certezza che aveva era che sarebbe morto e così aveva tentato di mordere e abbaiare, ma non riusciva a vedere alcun nemico.

I mabari erano cani da guerra, fieri e possenti... ma qualcosa dentro di lui era rimasto sul campo di battaglia e si era ridotto in cenere sull'alta pira funeraria dei caduti in guerra. Ciò che ancora restava di vivo nel suo corpo ferito faceva male più di quanto fosse sopportabile. Scivolava tra la realtà e l'incoscienza, i suoi occhi si stavano facendo ciechi e non riusciva più a sentire l'odore del kaddis o del suo padrone.

L'unica cosa che desiderava era poter esser di nuovo al suo fianco, sentir le sue dita sul muso e le sue calde parole d'orgoglio... sapeva che se n'era andato e non riusciva ad alzarsi per raggiungerlo.

Per la prima volta nella sua vita era solo.

_Non ti preoccupare. Va tutto bene, bello._

Una voce aveva sussurrato parole gentili al suo orecchio ed il palmo di una mano si era posato sulla sua testa, carezzandolo piano. La sua vista era così offuscata da poter essere un allucinazione, ma la piccola coda del mabari si era mossa comunque. Aveva uggiolato come quando il suo padrone tornava da una taverna in cui non gli era permesso entrare... dopo quella che sembrava un eternità passata distanti.

L'aveva ritrovato?

Il suo tocco era gentile e calmo... ma non era l'odore del suo padrone, perfino il suo naso malridotto poteva capirlo. Era odore di cera per candele e carta antica. Non era pittura da guerra, ma inchiostro.

_Si riprenderà?_

_Grazie al vostro aiuto potrebbe. Senza quelle erbe non gli sarebbe rimasto molto da vivere. Un vero peccato, era un esemplare così promettente. Peccato che il suo padrone sia caduto in battaglia, difficilmente i mabari si legano a qualcun altro..._

Così come era apparso, poi, era sparito. Il ragazzo dell'inchiostro non era più tornato.

Il mabari aveva memorizzato l'odore ed aveva riempito il vuoto dentro di sé con esso, rialzandosi di nuovo in piedi. I suoi occhi erano tornati limpidi ed il suo udito chiaro.

Quando la battaglia era infuriata ad Ostagar e le mura erano andate distrutte, il mabari aveva già recuperato abbastanza forze da riuscir a saltare fuori dal suo recinto tra il sangue e le grida.

L'odore del kaddis era forte di proposito per sovrastarne ogni altro. L'inchiostro non era comparabile, ma l'aveva comunque cercato. Aveva spaccato ossa e lacerato gole, ucciso ogni prole oscura che gli si era parato davanti... ma era stato solo dopo che la battaglia era finita che, finalmente, era riuscito a scovare la sua traccia.

Il suo odore si era fatto più flebile. C'era sangue e ferite ma non erano aperte. Odorava di scintille e fuoco adesso, ma portava ancora con sé la stessa gentilezza e calma di quando lo aveva incontrato.

Il ragazzo dell'inchiostro l'aveva accolto senza indugio, chinandosi ad abbracciare il suo collo taurino, ed il mabari aveva deciso che avrebbero camminato assieme d'ora in poi.

_Ti chiamerò Jowan. E' un mio amico, ma si è perso. Come te, vedi? Ma se anche tu sei vivo sono sicuro che anche per lui ci sia ancora speranza. Saremo forti insieme._

Così il ragazzo dell'inchiostro gli aveva dato un nuovo nome ed aveva imparato per lui a mescolare gli ingredienti del kaddis. L'aveva dipinto con nuove pitture di guerra senza mai dimenticarsi di pulire il sangue dal suo pelo quando gli scontri finivano. Aveva dormito al suo fianco nelle notti fredde e svuotato la sua bisaccia per fargli bere acqua pulita, quando viaggiavano a lungo.

In cambio il mabari gli aveva promesso la propria lealtà, poiché non possedeva nient'altro di più importante.

Aveva fatto la guardia alla sua tenda nelle notte più buie ed aveva imparato a combattere a fianco della sua magia, così estranea a tutto ciò che aveva imparato addestrandosi accanto ai Guerrieri della Cenere. Aveva imparato a non temere il pizzicore lieve che provocava una barriera protettiva quando prendeva forma attorno a lui, a riconoscere il modo in cui il ragazzo dell'inchiostro ruotava il bastone prima di far piovere fuoco vivo dal cielo, a proteggere la sua schiena quando sollevava le mani per raccogliere l'energia prima di sferrare un incantesimo complicato.

Aveva combattuto a suo fianco anche quando il ragazzo dell'inchiostro aveva mutato il suo aspetto in orso per schiacciare i suoi nemici, poiché per il mabari non faceva alcuna differenza: l'odore era sempre quello... inchiostro e gentilezza.

L'avrebbe seguito in qualsiasi forma e in qualsiasi battaglia, fino alla fine del mondo.

～ 

L'Arcidemone si posò al suolo scuotendo la terra. Le sue gigantesche zampe schiacciarono buoni soldati e prole oscura senza distinzioni, spazzando via decine di persone con un solo colpo di coda.

Era più grande di qualsiasi cosa avessero mai affrontato. Le frecce rimbalzavano contro le sue dure scaglie come se fossero insetti fastidiosi e nulla di più.

Il suo odore era putrido, marcio. Emanava lo stesso fetore di un cadavere decomposto, qualcosa in cui non veniva voglia di affondare i denti.

Athariel aveva il fiatone ed il viso sporco di corruzione scura e densa.

Posò una mano sulla schiena di Jowan passando le dita macchiate di sangue tra il suo pelo coperto di kaddis.

Avevano lo stesso odore, lo stesso cuore.

“Non ti preoccupare...” gli disse, gli occhi fissi sul gigantesco drago “...va tutto bene, bello”

Jowan avvertì la sua paura come una sensazione spinosa. La sapeva riconoscere, poiché era la stessa sensazione che aveva provato quando era rimasto solo in quel recinto, sull'orlo della morte.

Stavolta era il suo turno di ricambiare il favore.

Spinse delicatamente la sua grossa testa nella mano del suo padrone e così rimase fino a che il battito del cuore di Athariel non di fece più calmo e la sua paura si trasformò in determinazione. Il mabari sapeva quanto potesse valere quel piccolo contatto.

Il kaddis che Athariel gli aveva dipinto addosso odorava ancora d'inchiostro.

“Ok... andiamo!”

Jowan piegò le orecchie all'indietro e scattò al suo fianco quando Athariel si lanciò nella battaglia.

Stavolta non sarebbe caduto prima del suo compagno. L'avrebbe difeso fino alla morte ed accompagnato ben oltre, poiché mai avrebbe lasciato il suo fianco.


End file.
